


青黄ABO 今吉的阴谋

by Tearing_Ryota



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, 有R18部分！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearing_Ryota/pseuds/Tearing_Ryota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我要哭了，lofoto大哥告诉我啥是敏感词也好啊，我好隔开。看着我这么一个妹子怎么苦逼大深夜里来ao3真的好吗？好吗！！</p>
            </blockquote>





	青黄ABO 今吉的阴谋

『4』

每次一有什么麻烦事情，搬出神一般的赤司就能搞定了，吼吼吼……某人正在奸笑中

写了啥情节写不回来了，搬出赤司大神就OK啦~

假期结束就又要变成无节操不定期更文的坏宝宝了%>_<%

58k？！我是要作死吗？这么长能发出去吗？！

错别字就别指望少了，看在字多的份上，明天我会一一改好的哭~

我是作死一篇写这么多。

后半段有惊喜哦~你们懂得~

以上

——————————正文——————————

黄濑在家里看到照片的同时，青峰坐在总裁办公室里自然也看到了这张令青峰心生酸楚感的照片。拍摄者或者说难听点就是那群狗仔们从各个角度把这两个人的动作、一颦一笑照的很是清楚，黄濑脸上那该死的笑容看的青峰都后悔昨天没揍灰崎更狠一些。

“儿啊~”今吉推开青峰办公室的门，走到青峰转椅前双手拄着办公桌看着眉头微锁的青峰道，“自己的Omega都管不好怎么行呢？爹是不是教过你一句话叫‘齐家之后才能平天下’吗？你别害羞了，赶紧告诉爹，是不是你俩身体契合度不够啊？还是你真不能满足我家幸男的宝贝儿子啊？”

青峰闻言瞥了今吉一眼，你儿子我长这么大还不知道什么叫害羞呢！

今吉瞧着自己家的小黑娃子就干瞪眼不说话，走到青峰身边拍了拍青峰的肩膀语重心长道，“哎，爹看在你可怜的份上告诉你一份壮阳妙方子好了。这还是我昨天向大名鼎鼎的名医绿间真太郎讨来的~你就去药店跟他说要……”

“老头子你肾虚就自己补去，你儿子我肾好得很！”青峰终于对自己老爹这莫名其妙的担心无语了。

“诶？不是肾虚？难道是凉太还没让你碰着，让你憋得有肾没地方用？”今吉脑子转的实在快，这不，一下就戳中了重点。

丫的，被自己老爹看穿了青峰觉得十分不爽，可惜这是事实没法反驳。

今吉看着青峰不爽却也无可奈何的表情，哈哈大笑起来。“哈哈哈~我还以为像我儿子这样追求者都前仆后继的大帅哥第一晚就能让自己的Omega体验到身体上的至上享受呢！不过现在的年轻人的价值观都已经这么正派了吗，这个时代终于不是以貌取人的时代了吗？怎么办呦，我的大辉，在不靠脸的时代你可怎么办呦！不会步老爹我的后尘，和你的Omega来个几十年的恋爱马拉松吧？”

……青峰都能感觉到自己额头上深深的十字架堆了一堆，“喂，老头子，你来我这里的目的就是为了看我的笑话？这事闹出来了影响最大的可是你这今吉集团的名声，你要是这么愿意看你儿子笑话的话，我大可以让你看的更尽兴一些把事情闹得更大更有趣一点。”

“大辉，你看看你，我这宠辱不惊的好脾气你怎么就是学不会呢？”今吉突然从自己的钱包里拿出了两张纸，在青峰眼前晃了晃，“我今天来当然是来帮你了。这是我和幸男今天下午去意大利旅游的机票，先给你看一眼，等回来你可要给我报销了啊！行了，就这事，爹爹的公司就交给你看管几天啦，拜拜~”

“喂，老头子，你家这叫什么帮忙啊？”青峰扯着今吉的衣服阻止了今吉急匆匆想离开自己办公室的脚步，“现在明明是你的五百强正危机的时刻，你竟然还有心思去意大利玩？”

“没有我在你耳边烦你，你才能专心处理好这件事啊！我可是帮了你一个大大的忙呢，行啦，不用谢我不用感动，谁叫我是你爸呢，哎！”

“你这叫临阵脱逃！”青峰没见过这么强词夺理的老头。

“行啦，我们家大辉这么聪明，要是被这点小事绊倒了，就算白跟我这么多年了啊！”说罢，今吉离开了青峰的办公室，临走之前突然来了一句，“黄濑还是早点彻底被你标记了比较好，要不然放他走在路上我觉得都不安全。人长得太好看啊，就是罪过了！”

青峰无比赞同自己老爹的这句话。自己的Omega长得是好看，不过黄濑完全是好看过头了好吗！放黄濑自己在外面闯荡，青峰还真是不放心。别说黄濑是以现在这样的方式被自己标记了青峰不放心，就算是以后被自己彻底标记了青峰也不放心自己这么漂亮的老婆在外面招摇。何况黄濑本来还是干模特这一行的！

青峰拿起那照片盯着黄濑灿烂的笑脸看了很久，这真是越看越来气。自己家老婆对着别的Alpha笑的那么欢，而在自己面前却总是露出害怕和拒绝的样子，青峰越想越觉得心里堵的慌。不过，当务之急是赶紧处理好这“绿帽子”风波，对于这心里的不顺，青峰会在日后慢慢跟黄濑讨回来。

正如今吉说的，青峰安静下来仔细想想，发现其实这事情倒也好解决。青峰释怀地笑了，“灰崎祥吾，跟我青峰大辉玩你还嫩了点。既然你故意挑事，我们就看看，最后是谁身败名裂！”

拿起手机，青峰拨通了自己的老同学——电子网络业无人可以撼动的大亨——赤司征十郎的电话。

“我就知道今天之内一定会接到你的电话的，大辉。不过我没想到你这么快就想到了解决方法。”电话那头的人好像完全不惊讶青峰会打过来，“说吧，给我什么好处。”

“果然没变啊，赤司，还是那么直接啊。”青峰吐槽道，不过青峰很喜欢和赤司打交道。毕竟赤司总是明确自己的利益点，不会像其他人那样和你迂回来迂回去净做些表面功夫。青峰一向都喜欢和纯粹的人合作，那样完全不会感觉到麻烦。“你不是说过想要今吉集团的股份吗？给你百分之二的股份怎么样？”

“大辉，你这么大方白白给我几千个亿？”赤司有些吃惊，2％的今吉集团股份可是像天文数字一般的庞大！“看来你对黄濑真的很上心啊！”

“喂，赤司，你知道我为什么给你这么多股份吧。我可不希望这件事情影响到今吉集团。现在你是股东了，你也不想让自己的股票下跌吧。”

“既然你都让出了这么多红利给我，我当然会帮你摆平了。以后有什么事情尽管找我好了。”

“那就拜托你了，赤司。”

黄濑在家里也坐不住，就觉得自己应该挺身而出跟媒体解释一下。不能因为自己的鲁莽行为而连累了青峰和今吉集团啊！

可是自己回日本也没有多长时间，人生地不熟的，根本就不知道通过什么媒体平台解释比较合适。黄濑正急得团团转呢，突然一条新闻又蹦出来了——“解密绯闻背后真实的顶级模特——黄濑凉太”。

“哈？这是什么啊！”黄濑觉得很无语，这是又黑自己呢，还是为自己平反啊？

黄濑点开这篇文章，开篇是好几张自己在法国和顶级时尚界人士的亲密合影照片。照片里自己简直是帅气的不行！当然，和时尚界人士合影，黄濑一般都是搭配着灿烂的笑容。

黄濑看着这几张照片，突然觉得事情好像明朗了很多。

下文写道：在法国，“黄濑凉太”就是“顶级模特”的代名词。正因为如此，和黄濑凉太合作过的设计师往往都是时尚界的顶级教父。黄濑凉太对艺术的执着可以从黄濑凉太和这些大师们合影时那灿烂的笑容感受到。然而，在国外被人尊敬的黄濑凉太，在国内竟然只因为属性Omega却和身为Alpha的灰崎祥吾的一张合影而蒙受屈辱，这是在是国内时尚界的悲哀！再深究，也是我国对Omega人权的歧视！只希望舆论不会破坏这对令人羡慕不已的夫妻之间的感情，我们相信青峰大辉和黄濑凉太的感情是不会受到这次恶意绯闻的影响的！忠心祝福这对佳人爱情天长地久！

好肉麻~这是黄濑看完这篇小短文的第一想法。谁要和青峰大辉天长地久啊。再往下滑动鼠标，这篇文章的浏览量竟然过千万了！文章下面的评价绝大部分都是谴责制造出绯闻的人的恶毒，并且祝福自己和青峰幸福快乐地生活在一起。

看来是小青峰已经出手了。不过能够这么快速地把这篇文章炒的这么火，小青峰的帮手也太厉害了吧！想起昨天青峰对着灰崎说的那句话——“我对我的人脉还是很自信的”，果然像青峰这样大公司总裁的儿子接触到的人物就是不一样啊。

正当黄濑感叹着青峰的能耐的时候，手机响了。

是青峰。

“小青峰干嘛啊？”黄濑伸了伸懒腰，事情解决了，整个人都轻松了不少。

“喂，黄濑，你捅了娄子，竟然还挺轻松的？”

“小青峰不都解决了吗？”黄濑笑嘻嘻道，“小青峰好棒啊，都认识那么厉害的网络大亨吗，可以这么快就让那篇文章火起来了啊！我哪里有它说的那么伟大啊，我其实就是很喜欢他们的收藏品而已啦~还有还有……”

“黄濑！”黄濑这给了机会就演讲的性子是像谁啊！“一会儿我派车回家接你去，你赶紧收拾收拾，一会儿要召开记者招待会。要把这事情彻彻底底解决了我才安心。”

“哦。”黄濑鼓起脸蛋，青峰打断了自己明明就是嫌弃自己啰嗦吗！哼！

“行了，我挂了，你赶紧收拾啊。”

“知道啦知道啦！小青峰是老妈子吗？还嫌弃我啰嗦！小青峰不也是啰嗦个没完没了吗！哼，小青峰……”

“嘟嘟嘟……”

黄濑还没说完，那边青峰就挂断了。

“小青峰欺负我！呜呜~”黄濑把手机丢在床上，想着才不要听青峰的话呢！不过一想到自己又可以出现在镜头前不用这样无所事事地窝在家里，黄濑还是妥协似的去打点自己的脸和衣服了。

“叮咚~”门铃响了。

“等一下啦~”黄濑从卧室卫生间里急急忙忙跑了出来，脸上还敷着面膜就去开门了。“你是小青峰叫来接我的人吧。快进来吧，我还要等一会儿，你要是渴了就先去冰箱里拿点东西喝。快进来啊，傻愣着干什么啊？”

门一开，一个绿脸怪就出现在樱井良面前还真的把他吓了一跳。不过黄濑接下来唠唠叨叨说了一大长串的话就让樱井良确信这是总裁太太了。

“啊！你是被我吓着了吧！”黄濑恍然大悟，赶紧跑到卫生间把自己的面膜洗干净，然后才不好意思地走出来看着已经端坐在沙发上的樱井良笑笑道，“我换完衣服咱们就出发哈！”

黄濑换衣服的时候，其实很喜欢别人帮他参谋着穿什么好看的。看着在沙发上坐着的樱井良一脸小受的模样很有亲切感，于是黄濑就抱着一堆衣服堆在茶几上，在樱井良面前换起了衣服，“这件好不好看？”

樱井良哪里料到总裁太太竟然是这么开放的人，吓得赶紧转过身去，“总裁太太，在这里换衣服不太好吧？”

总裁太太……，黄濑看着樱井良有些不爽，明明知道我叫黄濑凉太吧，还叫我总裁太太是非要强调我是青峰大辉的人吗！这个小受好不可爱啊！

“你别误会啊，我是比较喜欢别人帮我选一选穿什么衣服合适啦~而且你也是Omega吧，应该和我的品位差不多啦！所以你也别害羞啦，快看看我穿哪一件好看~”

“啊？总裁太太，其实我是Alpha啊……”樱井良有些小尴尬，自己看起来就那么弱吗？

“哈？你是Alpha？”黄濑简直要惊掉下巴！连长得这么小受的人都是Alpha，上天你造物也太不公平了吧！黄濑抱着那堆衣服溜回了卧室，伸个小脑袋出来道，“你刚刚没看到什么吧？！”

樱井良脸一红，刚刚被黄濑脱衣服的举动吓愣了，当然什么都看到了！樱井良赶紧朝黄濑鞠躬道歉，“总裁太太对不起，对不起，对不起！”

“算啦算啦，”黄濑摆摆手，反正自己裸着上半身的照片在很多杂志上都有登过了，被看到也没什么大不了。“对了，你叫什么名字啊？”

“樱井良。”

“哦，小樱井，你多大了？”黄濑是个自来熟，很喜欢和别人交谈。

“我二十岁，和总裁太太一般大。”

“好有缘哦。”黄濑换好了衣服，开了门，一出来就是一张漂亮的笑脸。

樱井良都快看傻了，总裁太太也太漂亮了吧！怪不得像总裁这样非常难得的八级Alpha都喜欢上了总裁太太，怎么可能有人不喜欢这么漂亮的人啊。

“诶？小樱井是不舒服吗？怎么脸红红的啊？”黄濑凑近樱井良关心道。

“没有啦。”樱井良赶紧退了几步离黄濑远一点儿，真是差点都忍不住想释放信息素了！真是罪过啊！

“那就好，那我们现在就出发吧。”一想到可以出门，黄濑就很高兴，终于可以不再家里圈着了！

“总裁太太，到了。”樱井良停下车，看了看后面倚在座位上睡得昏昏沉沉的黄濑提醒道。

“啊？”黄濑被樱井良这突然一声吓醒了。黄濑坐直了，擦了擦流出来的口水，“到了啊？到了就下去吧。”

“内个，总裁太太先整理一下形象？门口堆了一群记者，怕这样下去有损您的形象啊……”

黄濑低头瞅了瞅自己，因为睡觉衣衫不整的，头发也有些乱。

“呀，多谢小樱井提醒，要不然我可丢大人了。”黄濑赶紧扣好领子前散落下来的几个纽扣，用手顺了顺头发，对着自己的脸喷了喷精华水，拍了拍待它吸收。“好啦！小樱井你说我下车后应该保持微笑还是冷着脸比较好呢？”

“总裁太太不需要纠结这种事情啦，自然一点就好了。不过，下车后有记者冲上来问总裁太太什么问题的话，太太不要回答他。”

“好的。”黄濑笑了笑，“那么，我们现在就下车？”

“您先等一会儿，我下车给您开门。”说罢，樱井良下了车，从外面把后门拉开。

黄濑刚伸出一条腿，一大群记者就要蜂拥而上。幸亏有保安帮着拦住了毫无秩序的记者们，否则黄濑根本就会被挤得出不来了。

“黄濑君，传闻您和灰崎祥吾私会，这是真的吗？”“黄濑君，事情真的像那篇文章说的那样吗？”“黄濑君，您和青峰总裁的感情很好吗？”“黄濑君，您更喜欢青峰总裁还是时尚教父灰崎祥吾？”“黄濑君，您和青峰总裁订婚是为了钱吗？”……

这些记者还真是不含蓄啊，问题竟然问的这么直接！不过黄濑还是压抑住了自己的情绪，对着这些来势汹汹的记者报以微笑。其实从黄濑下车的地方到今吉集团建筑群也不过十几米，但就这么短短的一段距离，黄濑走的还真是不舒服。记者们的问题听起来都能感觉到是带着恶意或是为了寻找一个爆料点才这么问的，所以绝大多数问题都十分尖锐。

“呼～”走到建筑物里，黄濑才敢松口气。黄濑用两只手轻轻拍打自己脸部的肌肉道，“笑得我的脸都僵了啊～”

“总裁太太好厉害，能够顶着这么大的压力都从容不迫的。”樱井良夸奖黄濑道。

“那是，小樱井也知道吧，我曾经可是法国著名的模特呢！最顶级的发布会我都走过秀，当然不会被这些人吓怕了啊！”

“总裁能娶到总裁太太这样厉害的人真是总裁的福气啊！”樱井良带着黄濑走进了玻璃电梯，赞叹道，“能拥有像总裁太太这样的Omega真是太棒了！”

“呵呵。”黄濑敷衍地笑了笑。首先，听到“娶”这个字的时候黄濑就不爽了，后来樱井良竟然还强调了自己是Omega这个讨厌的事实，黄濑连假心假意的微笑都免了。

不过说实在的，这今吉集团一看这总部大楼就知道肯定是个财大气粗的豪所拥有的。从外观到内部装潢都大气典雅极了！当然，黄濑还是抑制住了自己内心的惊讶，从容地扫视这漂亮的艺术品。

“叮”电梯升到了十二层，也是这栋大楼的顶层。樱井良在黄濑前方带路，两人一前一后走在这典雅的顶层走廊里。顶层的视野很开阔，那些房间好像是给贵宾休息用的，到有点酒店的味道。

“总裁太太，这里就是总裁的办公室了，您进去吧。”樱井良在一间玻璃门前停下脚步，道。

“哦。”黄濑推开门，竟然没有看到青峰的影子。“什么啊，小青峰人都不在吗？”

“诶？总裁应该在这里才对啊，我去找找，总裁太太您先坐一下休息一会儿。”

 

青峰此时正在顶层的娱乐休息室打电话。

“青峰，有什么事？”那边是绿间的声音。

“绿间，我问你，黄濑现在觉得我的气味还挺好闻的，会不会是要开始发情了？”

“他跟你说的，还是你自己认为的？”

“黄濑自己说的啊，我有那么自恋就只因为自认为黄濑觉得我的味道好闻了就给你打电话吗？”

“那样啊……”绿间想了想，“要是真的如此，只要黄濑这段时间再没有排斥你气味的话，你们可以试试看。不过，你们两个做过了？”

“哈？”

“要不然黄濑怎么会突然觉得你的味道还说得过去啊？”

“我的信息素对Omega本身就是很大的诱惑啊！”青峰无语道，“不过，最近到是有碰过黄濑。只是没有做到最后。”

“既然和黄濑多一些身体接触可以刺激他接受你的信息素，那你就努力多碰碰黄濑吧。要是有可能的话，最好腾出一段时间和黄濑天天腻在一起，直到他发情了。”

“哈？怎么可能啊？我又不像你和高尾可以天天和黄濑呆在一起啊，我很忙。”

“我只是一个建议而已。行了，我这边有病人了，先挂了。”

“嗯。”

与此同时，在青峰办公室里的黄濑自己一个人带着很是无聊，便到处翻看。

青峰这办公室还真不小，一门之隔的另一间房间里竟然还有一张圆形的双人床！哼，小青峰肯定和谁在这张床上风流过！

黄濑不自觉自己这么想了以后竟然有些气愤的感觉。不过一通电话就转移了黄濑的注意力。那是打给青峰的电话，黄濑想着自己鲁莽地去接也不太好，于是就跑到门外却看不到一个人。青峰和樱井良都不在，而这电话也像个不停。算了，接一下吧。黄濑这样想着就按了接通。可黄濑没想到，自己还没张开解释一下青峰不在，自己帮着接了一下，那边的姑娘就开始滔滔不绝了……对！竟然是个女孩子！

“阿大你是不是看是我的电话才接的这么慢啊？阿大真是个大笨蛋！我自己一个人在英国留学了这么长时间阿大一次都没来看过我，真是太伤心了！一想起咱们两小无猜的时光再看看现在一点都不关心我的阿大我就心痛！所以说，今天我回日本阿大为什么不来接机啊？！阿大就一点都不在乎我了吗？”那边的女孩子好像有点激动，不过听着对青峰的称呼，好像和青峰是挺亲密的关系！

“你好，我是黄濑凉太，青峰他现在不在电话旁边，所以我先帮他接一下。”黄濑尽量让自己的语气和善些，可是话里透露出抑制不住的酸气。

“诶？是小黄吗？”对面的女孩好像还挺高兴的，“你就是阿大的Omega吧？”

“是又怎么样？你打来要是只为了向青峰诉苦的话，那我就挂了！”出于嫉妒心，黄濑完全把女孩的话给曲解了，气呼呼地挂断了电话。

哼，小青峰原来是花心大萝卜！竟然有这么可爱的女孩儿（这点是黄濑从桃井的声音外加上能让青峰对她好这两点上判断的），为什么还要来招惹我黄濑凉太啊！

正好青峰回来的路上遇见了到处找自己的樱井良，“把黄濑接过来了？”

“是的，总裁。”樱井良道。

“这么慢是黄濑又墨迹半天才出门？”

“这个……”樱井良在纠结要不要跟青峰交代实情，想了想还是觉得应该说。“对不起，对不起，对不起，总裁。内个，总裁太太觉得我像是Omega，所以就当着我的面换衣服了。总裁太太说很喜欢别人帮他挑选衣服穿，所以……”

……青峰闻言有些吃醋，这个黄濑凉太，怎么就没当着自己面这么大胆地脱衣服了？

“没事。”青峰装作镇定，心里想着看我回去怎么收拾你，黄濑凉太！

青峰走进办公室，就看见黄濑鼓起脸气呼呼的样子瞪着他。青峰还纳闷了，我都还没找你算账呢，你到先给我摆脸了？

青峰走到黄濑身边，黄濑还翘着个二郎腿鼓着脸瞪着青峰。青峰伸手轻拍了一下黄濑的脸蛋，黄濑“噗”的一下把嘴里的气全吐了出去。

“小青峰你打我！”黄濑完全不开心了，想着“好啊，青峰，你的情人回来了，我对你来说完全是障碍了吧”，“呜呜，果然你根本就不喜欢我~呜呜，就是看着我会威胁到今吉集团的名声才会找人帮我正名吧！呜呜，青峰大辉你个……唔……”

本来黄濑一站起来和青峰的距离就很近让青峰很想轻薄一下他，谁知黄濑还唠唠叨叨的说个不停。青峰左手揽住黄濑的腰，右手按住黄濑的头就吸住了黄濑还张着的嘴。正好，舌头很顺利地就滑进了黄濑嘴里。青峰动作很大，因为樱井良刚刚说的话，所以青峰自然想好好惩罚一下黄濑。

“唔……”黄濑用力推搡着青峰，谁要你吻啊！反正马上就可以吻到你的旧情人了吧！而且还不像我这样矫情不让你随便碰吧？哼！不过这种无力的抗拒对于青峰来说就是小打小闹。

青峰吻了很长时间，搅得黄濑都有点晕晕的了，才把舌头退出了黄濑嘴里。

“你干嘛吻我啊！”黄濑怒瞪着青峰，“明明都不喜欢我！”

青峰很是纳闷，黄濑这是在生什么气啊？

“嫌你烦，想把你嘴堵上啊。”青峰松开了黄濑，转身去办公桌边看文件。

“哼，青峰大辉你把我叫来干什么？就是为了嫌我烦亲我一下吗！”

“哈？黄濑你到底在跟我置什么气啊？”

“嘟嘟嘟……”青峰桌面上的那个手机响了，“啊，我把它落在这儿了。我说呢，怎么就有这个办公手机，和家里人联系的手机竟然没找着。黄濑你在这等着，我去接个电话。”

青峰接听了手机，在走出门前，黄濑听见了青峰的声音，“啊，五月啊。”

五月？又是那个女人！黄濑当然知道这个桃井五月，刚刚接电话的时候黄濑就盯着这个女人的名字看了好久。青峰竟然叫她的名字！而且青峰还说这个手机是他和家里人联系的手机！原来真的是背着自己有外遇了！

“哈？五月你今天回来了？”青峰在走廊里听着桃井五月责怪青峰都不来接她这个妹妹，“你自己又走不丢，我很忙哪有时间接你啊？”

“明明都和小黄在一起，还说没时候来接我。阿大你是有了老婆就不认我这个妹妹了吧！”

“你怎么知道我和黄濑在一起？而且‘小黄’是什么鬼称呼啊？应该叫‘嫂子’懂不？”

“诶，阿大，小黄刚刚好像吃醋了诶。”

“哈？吃什么醋啊？”

“刚刚我打过来是小黄接的电话啊，对我讲话的态度就好像是遇到了阿大的外遇一样！”

“原来是这样啊，我说黄濑跟我生什么气呢。”青峰好像一下子明白了什么，心里还挺高兴。

“切，看把阿大你高兴的。你就那么喜欢小黄啊？你们俩明明认识没几天吧！不过小时候到是和小黄一起玩过。咱爸为了追笠松大叔还真是什么办法都能用啊~”

“行了，不跟你说了。我抵赶紧回去哄我老婆，黄濑还吃着醋呢。”

“切切切，见色忘义的阿大，拜拜！”

等青峰回到办公室，看见黄濑盯着门口的眼睛立刻转了过去，装作在看着杂志的样子。

青峰看到黄濑这副样子，又想到黄濑不高兴的原因，便乐颠颠地走到黄濑坐在的沙发边，“杂志都拿反了，黄濑你还真搞笑。”

黄濑当然发现自己把杂志拿反了，可是也不能当着青峰面把它正过来啊，那样不是更尴尬吗！

“怎样，我愿意得了。”黄濑干脆放下杂志，又开始瞪青峰，“怎么？你女人跟你打电话来你高兴了是吧！哼，我告诉你我黄濑凉太还就赖着这青峰太太的名号了！”

“你说真的？”青峰板着脸好不容易抑制住自己要笑开花的冲动，“话说五月给我打电话来，你怎么不告诉我啊？”

“我又不是传呼机我凭什么告诉你！再说，那女人不是又打给你了吗！又没耽误你什么！”

“喂，黄濑，你在吃醋吧。”青峰坐到黄濑身边，搂住了黄濑的肩膀，凑到黄濑耳边笑道。

“啥？吃醋？哈哈哈……”黄濑用力抖了抖肩膀，想把青峰搭在自己肩膀上的手抖掉，“吃你青峰大辉的醋我是有病吗？你有什么好的，值得我黄濑凉太为你吃醋啊？我有病吗，吃那女人的醋？你看我黄濑凉太是那么容易吃醋的人吗？青峰大辉你别异想天开了好不……”

“喂，黄濑，我怎么闻到你一身的醋味啊？”青峰把黄濑抱在了自己怀里，把鼻子凑近黄濑到处嗅着味道，“就那么在意我吗，我的青峰太太？”

“谁是你的！”黄濑到是没推开青峰，只是嘴上还不松口，“你爱喜欢谁喜欢谁，我才不管呢！诶诶，你干嘛啊！”

青峰吸住了黄濑的脖子，在白净的脖子上吸出了一个极为明显的红印子。“我在标记我老婆啊~”

“哼，青峰大辉你别骗我！这样根本标记不了我好吧！我也是上过生理课的！”

“呦，我老婆这么聪明啊，让我再亲一下，奖励一口。”说罢，还没等黄濑同意，青峰又“吧唧”一口吸住了黄濑的锁骨，反复舔弄过后用力一吸一松再一吸一松。

“谁是你老婆啊~青峰大辉，你别吸啦！一会儿还要开记者招待会呢，被拍到了怎么办！”

“你是我老婆，我吸的被拍了怕什么？你怕他们说你性欲太旺盛了？”

“什么呀！”黄濑被青峰这句弄红了脸，有些委屈道，“小青峰明明都有喜欢的人了，还作弄我有什么意思啊！”

“哈？”看着黄濑这小可怜的样子青峰就想欺负欺负他。青峰轻轻捏了捏黄濑的小脸蛋，“你说我喜欢五月？”

黄濑嘟着嘴表示默认。

“不过的确，我是喜欢五月……”青峰故意停顿一下，黄濑立马说，“你看你看，我就知道你有外遇了，呜呜~你个不负责任的青峰大辉！”

“喂，黄濑，听我说完啊！”青峰敲了一下黄濑，黄濑立马抱住头装作很痛的样子，“五月是我妹妹啊！我和五月是一起被今吉收养的，所以她的电话在我家庭联络的手机里才有啊！你的电话也在，你看！”

黄濑瞥了眼青峰递过来的手机，“老婆大人”是青峰给黄濑的备注。

黄濑这下无话可说了，这么一来，刚刚就好像自己是不懂事的小媳妇，跟自己老公撒娇胡闹似的。

“那小青峰干嘛不早点说啊！小青峰是故意想看我出丑是吧！”黄濑把脸埋进青峰微微敞开的衬衫里，突然闻到青峰信息素的味道，“小青峰突然释放信息素是什么意思啊，想勾引我吗？”

“我说是呢？”青峰把黄濑从自己衬衫里抓出来，对着黄濑的嘴就亲，“你会怎么回答我啊，青峰太太？”

“青峰大辉，你别……你别得寸进尺了！”黄濑涨红了脸，只怪自己刚刚嘴欠说了那么一句话！

“黄濑，你简直太可爱了！”青峰捧住黄濑的脸把黄濑推倒在了沙发上，仔细用自己的唇吸住黄濑的，手也慢慢往下移动，隔着黄濑的线衣按捏着黄濑胸前的两点。

“哈~小青峰不能按那里啊~”黄濑趁着青峰放开自己嘴的一刹那赶紧为自己的权益做无谓的努力。

“青峰哪里管黄濑说什么，把吻沿着黄濑的脖子就向下移动，每到之处被留下被“到此一游”更恶劣的痕迹。等到了黄濑锁骨上，就好像有磁铁一般吸住不放地来回吸吮。

青峰好像已经不满足于隔着衣服抚摸黄濑一般，一下就把黄濑的衣物推到了胸部以上。青峰略微粗糙的大手抚上黄濑胸膛的那一刻，黄濑深深地吸了一口气，“小青峰我们别在这里啊~回家再做这样羞羞的事情啊！”

“黄濑！”青峰沿着黄濑的身子一直索吻，突然，青峰好像闻到了黄濑身上不同于黄濑体香的另一种香气，像蜜一般甜美的让青峰无法自拔地想要拥有黄濑的身子。“你有没有什么不一样的感觉？”

“哈？”黄濑看着青峰炙热的满含着兴奋与惊喜的表情，有些呆愣愣地看着青峰，“就是觉得被小青峰抚摸很舒服啦~哪里有什么别的感觉啊。”

黄濑当然发现自己的异常了！黄濑身后的小穴里有什么奇怪的东西一直在往外流，好像润滑剂那样，有一丝粘稠的感觉。而青峰所谓的香气大概和那里有关系。

青峰看出黄濑有故意隐瞒着什么，“黄濑，你不是在骗我吧？我明明闻到你的信息素的味道了。虽然不是很浓，不过味道实在是太诱人了！”

“啊啊啊~小青峰不要说这么让人脸红的话啦！”黄濑现在都不敢动动屁股，刚刚就因为说自己诱人，那个小穴就好像被鼓励了一样又流了一些出来。

“好像浓了点！”青峰像发现新大陆了一般高兴地寻着味道闻着黄濑全身上下。

“小青峰的鼻子是狗鼻子吗？”黄濑小声嘟哝道。

而此时青峰已经发现味道的发源地了！青峰把黄濑微微抬起来，伸手摸向了黄濑的内裤里，立马就按到了那个柔软温热的小穴，当然也发现了那滑滑的液体。

“黄濑……”

“小青峰，你不要说话啦~”黄濑别过脸去，完全不好意思和青峰对视了。“我们不要在你的办公室里做这样的事情啦，这样不好啦~”

“可是黄濑你好香啊，我真的有点抑制不住想要你了，我的黄濑。”

“回家啦~回家再做好不好？拜托小青峰了，不要在这里啊~”黄濑恳求着青峰别对自己动手动脚的，太羞涩了！

“不要。”青峰把头埋进黄濑的锁骨又开始新一轮的侵略，“我现在就想要你，都开想疯了。”说罢，青峰竟然开始伸手脱黄濑的裤子了。

“咚咚咚”樱井良象征性的敲了一下门就推门进来了，“总裁，记者招待会要……”

樱井良愣愣地看着总裁大人和总裁夫人正在上演裤子保卫战，此时黄濑白皙的腰和四分之一的屁股已经露在外面了！

樱井良吓了一大跳，赶紧转过身去，“对不起，对不起，对不起！”因为以前总裁办公室里可没上演过这么激情的戏码，而总裁一向主张节约时间创造更多的价值，所以敲敲门如果里面没有回应就进去也是合理的……

“啊啊啊！”黄濑吓得不知道哪来的力气把青峰踹到了地上，赶紧提上自己的裤子。

青峰可是千百个不乐意，现在青峰就想把黄濑拔了好好上一把，其他的什么都不想做了。所以即使黄濑都整理好衣服站在自己旁边了，青峰还是从背后抱住了黄濑不克制自己的欲望吸吮着黄濑后颈。

“小青峰你怎么啦~”青峰手哪里会老实！青峰好像有点埋怨黄濑那么镇定自若似的，大手摸向了黄濑胯间，隔着裤子用力揉搓着。

“哈~小青峰~别~别摸啦~”

樱井良一动都不敢动，听着背后自己最大的领导和夫人激情四射的，简直吓坏了。这是站着也不是，走开也不是。

“小樱井~啊~赶紧阻止小青峰啊~”黄濑觉得不妙，被青峰摸得好像有点要胀起的预感了。黄濑赶紧向樱井良求助，才不要在青峰的办公室和小青峰发生关系呢！

既然有总裁夫人放话了，樱井良自然就有了点胆子。“总裁，记者招待会马上就要开始了，您和总裁夫人去晚了不太好吧？毕竟是为了今吉集团消除不好影响的招待会，让记者等久了还不知道他们会怎么报道呢。”

“对啊对啊，小青峰！这可是为我洗清那个绯闻的最佳时机，小青峰要因为想和我体验肢体上的极乐就耽误了这么个大好时机吗？”

“要~”青峰还锲而不舍地吸着黄濑的后颈，撒娇一样地说道。

额……樱井良为自己的总裁出了一身冷汗，真是没见过总裁这个样子。

“小青峰不乖以后都不让你碰我啦~”黄濑威胁道。

“那我听话你给我什么好处？”青峰凑近黄濑耳边问道。

“那下次做这种事情都听你的好啦~”黄濑红着脸小声道，不过樱井良不仅听见了，还红了脸。总裁夫妇太激情了有没有！

“这可是你说的啊，黄濑，可不能不算数啊！”

“好啦，赶紧去记者招待会吧！”黄濑推了推一直贴着自己的青峰，在青峰身边脸都热死了，真是的！我的帅气形象全被青峰给毁了！

“对了，樱井，你帮我和黄濑订一下去夏威夷的航班。”青峰突然来了一句。

“诶？小青峰这是要？”黄濑愣愣地看着青峰，什么啊，要去哪里都不跟我商量一下就这么私自下定了主意吗？！

 

“下面有请我们这次招待会的两位主角，青峰总裁及其爱人黄濑凉太~”主持人宣布完，青峰就牵着黄濑的手走到了台子中间。

闪光灯伴随着“咔嚓咔嚓”的声音此起彼伏，不过青峰和黄濑都很熟悉这种场合，所以表情很从容。

“首先，我很感谢大家能够来到今吉集团参加这次的招待会。我知道，今天来的都是我青峰大辉的朋友，也愿意听我跟大家解释一下关于我的爱人黄濑凉太近来被某些‘用心良苦’捧上头条的原因。其他的不敢说，但是如果有人说黄濑凉太背叛我青峰大辉，我难保不会和这个人翻脸。说实在的，我和凉太其实小时候就认识，可以说是青梅竹马。而且我们的感情很好，并且我们今天晚上就要搭乘飞往夏威夷的航班去度过订婚蜜月。”

“青峰总裁，可以问一下您和夫人去夏威夷的目的是？”

“可以说吗，宝贝儿？”青峰贴着黄濑耳朵，声音却不小。

黄濑看着青峰，你这语气明显就是想告诉他们啊！“说吧，又不是什么见不得人的事情。”

“因为我和黄濑想去一个比较优美的地方造小宝宝，所以等到回来的时候就会有我们的喜讯了。”青峰搂着黄濑，声音愉悦到不行。

……黄濑简直要憋不住了！青峰大辉在这么多记者面前夸下海口，那自己岂不要真的怀上了才能回来？！要不然就露陷了啊！这样的话，就真的要和青峰这个那个了，而且还要把自己的发情期诱发出来！而且一般Omega初潮的时候都很难怀孕吧！难道要和青峰在那里呆上一两个月？还是青峰就能保证他一下就能让自己怀上啊~哭，青峰大辉你个坏人~

当然，黄濑表面上还是装作一脸幸福的模样。看青峰凑过来想吻自己，黄濑也乖乖地凑了过去给青峰吻。

因为这个新闻太劲爆了，所以下面的记者都沸腾了。

“青峰总裁是要和太太奉子成婚吗？”

“哈哈~和黄濑结婚那是肯定的啊，从订婚的那一刻不就注定了吗？不过这次回来大概就会和黄濑结婚了吧，这件事也在我们的计划之间。”

……青峰大辉你要不要一个一个重磅炸弹的爆出来啊！黄濑简直要晕了，青峰大辉太恶劣了有没有啊~什么生孩子，什么结婚的，也跟我商量一下啊！难道其实青峰大辉是个“霸道总裁”？

“小青峰怎么都不先告诉我一声，都不怕我惊喜地晕过去啊~”黄濑撒娇似的看着青峰在黄濑眼里就是奸笑的笑容，实质上完全是在责备青峰。

记者们大呼这哪里是有感情代沟的夫妻啊！怎么感觉有种两人能在现场做上Love的节奏？这通过镜头近景一看，这黄濑锁骨上和脖子上竟然全是吻痕啊！明明黄濑从车上下来的时候，脖子和锁骨都是干干净净的！难道，青峰和黄濑就在这短短的一个小时的时间就来上了几发？！

“我们总裁的时间有限，现在要马上去赶飞机了，所以真是抱歉，总裁和总裁夫人要离开了。谢谢大家来参加这次的招待会。”

青峰和黄濑对着记者们鞠了一躬，就匆匆离开了。

地下的记者们都还没来得及问问题，只能感叹这哪里是招待会？明明是看青峰夫妇秀恩爱啊！

 

黄濑都不知道自己是怎么跟着青峰上的飞机，可是现在自己已经坐在了飞机上了。

“小青峰你擅作主张！”黄濑刚一坐稳就怒气冲冲地冲着青峰喊起来。

“小宝贝儿，干嘛那么凶啊~”青峰拄着胳膊看着黄濑，笑嘻嘻地看着炸毛的黄濑道。

“什么生宝宝，什么结婚啊！小青峰干嘛左右我的命运啊！”

“这不都是早晚的事情吗？提前了有什么不好的？”青峰捏了捏黄濑的下巴，舔了舔唇角到，“而且我想要你啊，黄濑。”

“小青峰是色鬼！”黄濑把头移向窗户那边，不跟青峰对视了。

青峰难能放过调戏黄濑的任何机会，青峰凑到黄濑身边想亲亲黄濑。黄濑就一直躲着青峰的亲近，因为还是很在意青峰的自作主张啦！

青峰亲不到黄濑，有些急。刚想解开安全带，一位空姐就走了过来，“先生，为了您的安全不要解开安全带哦。”其实她盯着青峰和黄濑这边看了好久，就觉得这个帅气的黑皮男人很不淡定。

“哦。”青峰泄了气一样地坐正了。

待到空姐走了，黄濑见青峰还是很沮丧的样子，才扯了扯青峰衣角小声道，“就让小青峰亲一下啊！亲好了就老老实实地呆着不许再做小动作了哦！”

“好吧。”青峰很不情愿地答应了，对着黄濑的嘴就亲个没完。

当然这两个人吸引了周围大多数乘客的目光……

“小青峰干嘛亲那么久啊！”黄濑推开了青峰，“那么多人都看着我们啦~小青峰都不害羞吗？”

“谁像你，那么容易害羞啊。”青峰叹了口气，丢给黄濑一个呆萌的眼罩，“现在先饶了你，等明天到了夏威夷的，可就不能这么容易地便宜你了。”

“切~小青峰小气的很呢！”

 

“啊~空气好好哦！”黄濑到了青峰订好的双人间酒店放下自己带的并不多的行李就立刻跑到了海滩边。黄濑当然不是不累，只是怕在酒店里呆久了，就再也出不来了。

“黄濑凉太！”青峰才发现黄濑跑的这么快。追着黄濑跑到海边，才追到，“你跑那么快干什么啊？”

“我要看大海啊~”黄濑冲着青峰眨了眨眼睛，“好漂亮啊~”

“哪有你漂亮啊。”青峰叹了口气，把黄濑整个人抱在自己怀里，看来这个小家伙完全看透了自己的阴谋啊。不过来得及，反正夜晚多得是。

“所以小青峰才那么色色的想要我是不是？”黄濑在青峰怀里蹭了蹭，开口道。

“我的小凉太怎么这么聪明啊？”青峰亲了亲黄濑的鬓角，简直爱到不行。要不是这沙滩上人不少，青峰都不介意和黄濑来一场野战。

“嘻嘻，那是。我可是黄濑凉太啊，小青峰~”黄濑摆脱了青峰的怀抱，冲到了大海里。温温的海水浸湿了黄濑白色的衬衫，牛仔裤已经完全湿了。“小青峰~”黄濑在大海里张开手臂，召唤着青峰，脸上的笑容完全是发自内心的。

“又让你跑了啊。”青峰自言自语道，便也跑进了海水里要去抓自己的小凉太。

“嘻嘻，小青峰抓不到~”黄濑躲得很快，所以青峰想抓到黄濑也不容易。

“哈？你说好了是吧，黄濑？我要是抓到你，你可要什么都听我的啊！”青峰哪里容得下黄濑这样放肆。

“好啊，那小青峰来抓我……”黄濑刚想骄傲一小下，却发现青峰居然突然很快就游到了自己身边，一把抱住了自己。“诶？小青峰怎么突然这么快啦？”

“刚才当然是为了让你放松警惕啊，凉太~”青峰吻了黄濑被水打湿的睫毛，“要不咱俩在水里来一发？”

“不要~小青峰干嘛在哪里都想着上我啊！不能好好逛逛吗！”

“要不让你怀上，回去了怎么交代啊？让那些记者写我性无能啊。”因为青峰的亲吻，黄濑不舒服地眨了眨眼睛，长长的睫毛扫过青峰的嘴唇痒痒的。

“切~小青峰就不能为了我牺牲一下自己的名声啊？”黄濑瘪着嘴看着青峰还努力地眨了眨眼睛，想要青峰对于上自己这件事情有所松动。

“你可别做出这幅样子，这完全是想逼着我在这里把你办了的样子啊。”青峰说出了自己真实的感受，黄濑这样子太磨人了有没有？！

“切切切！”黄濑没好气道，“不管我做出什么样子小青峰都是想要我吧！”

“我们家凉太怎么这么聪明了？”青峰装作震惊的样子被黄濑泼了一脸水。

然后黄濑灵机一动，爆出了一个精妙的想法，“今天晚上我要在沙滩上搭帐篷睡觉！”

“哈？好好的酒店你不睡，在沙滩上搭帐篷你是想怎样啊，黄濑凉太？”青峰掐了掐黄濑的脸，哪里料到黄濑想出了这么一招。

“我就要睡沙滩！我都没试过，好想尝试一下啊，小青峰都不满足我这个小小小小小小……”

“停。”青峰发现和黄濑对话可以让脑袋胀得好大好大。“行，在沙滩上睡，我满足你。你还想干什么赶紧说，过了这村儿没这店儿了啊。”

“嘿嘿，小青峰最好了。不想干嘛了，不想干嘛了。”黄濑笑嘻嘻地晃晃脑袋，心里暗自呼了一口气，一晚的贞洁算是保住了。

“跟我走吧。”青峰拉着黄濑往岸上走。

“诶？小青峰，咱们不玩水了吗？”黄濑愣愣地看着青峰，感觉好像不妙啊……

 

和青峰吃完了午饭和晚饭，做了一下午的跑车到处转，晚上来到了……青峰大辉的私人别墅！

丫的！青峰说的沙滩竟然是室内设置的沙滩大海的景观！虽然的确挺美挺像那么回事的，而且帐篷也是豪华级别几乎和卧室差不多了，可是！！这里完全可以让青峰对自己为所欲为啊！

“小青峰骗我！”黄濑指着青峰大叫道，谁知却被青峰一把推到了在沙滩上铺好的的厚厚的床垫子上，由于在室内，所以温度很舒适。

“行啦，黄濑，你的愿望我可满足了，接下来你可要满足我的了。”青峰一把扯下了脖子上的领带，动作豪放地像要把自己强了似的。由于青峰扯领带的力道不小，所以衬衫上面的纽扣都开了。青峰性感的胸肌若隐若现，可现在黄濑完全没有心情欣赏他们。

“小青峰，我还没有准备好啦，所以今天我们就老老实实地单纯地睡在一起好不好？”黄濑伸直胳膊推着青峰要压下来的身子，央求道。

“可以睡在一起黄濑，都是不要单纯的。”青峰意志那是相当坚定，黄濑简直要哭死。

“小青峰……”

还未待黄濑说出一句完整的话，青峰就压下来吻住了黄濑的唇。当然，青峰发现好像强硬粗暴但是不让黄濑感到不舒服的状态其实是黄濑最享受的状态。所以青峰理所当然地搅动起了黄濑的舌头，手也伸进了黄濑衬衫里按压起黄濑的乳头。

“唔……”黄濑的嘴完全被青峰三百六十度无死角的堵住了，只有和青峰交换爱液的份，怎么可能到出嘴来说一些类似“不要~”“停下来~”的话？

不过，青峰很快就给黄濑呻吟的机会了。青峰手极为快速的扯开了黄濑身上薄薄的衬衫，然后就舔吸起黄濑的乳头。极为漂亮的颜色在青峰唾液的沾染下变得更加诱人遐想了。

“哈~小青峰别舔那里啊~好羞涩啊~”

青峰当然不会听黄濑的。往往黄濑此时越不让自己干什么，自己干什么就越能让他舒服。而且，黄濑慢慢散发的，那天也闻到过的甜丝丝的味道也出现了。

“凉太，你的味道又出现了。”青峰贴着黄濑的耳朵好心提醒道。

“才不用小青峰提醒呢！”黄濑羞怒道，因为黄濑也感觉到了后穴不断涌出的液体流速比那天快多了。

“我会让你更舒服的，凉太。”青峰像受到了鼓舞一样，又移到了黄濑胸前。青峰还真恨黄濑身上像乳珠一样异色的地方就只有两处，真是不够亲舔的啊！

不过由于黄濑信息素地不断释放，青峰被这Omega素迷得有些急性子了。还没等抚摸疼爱过黄濑身上的每一寸肌肤，青峰就迫不及待地把手伸向了黄濑那神秘的令人着迷的后穴。有信息素的滋润还真是不一样，第一根手指很容易地就滑了进去。

“凉太，你好棒啊！”青峰太激动了，黄濑的身子在自己不断按摩他的小突起之后完全地放松下来了！而第二只手指也很顺利地滑了进去。

越来越浓的信息素包围了青峰，Omega的信息素其实是一种暗示，暗示着对方想要自己亲近的程度。青峰在享受黄濑后穴夹住自己手指所带来的喜悦感的同时，当然也想到要宽慰一下黄濑。

青峰散发的信息素现在好像已经有了一些作用，黄濑眼神已经有些迷离，那用力吸着青峰信息素的样子性感到青峰想直接插进黄濑的后穴了。

青峰吻住了黄濑渴求着什么的嘴唇，同时第三根手指也顺利地插入了黄濑的穴内。青峰知道黄濑还没有完全发情，但是只要再努力一些，让黄濑发情是早晚的事情。

离开黄濑唇的时候，几条津丝从两人唇间扯开了。不过因为黄濑害羞的别过脸去，所以被扯断了落在了黄濑脸上。青峰俯身下去沿着津丝的起始点一直往上帮黄濑吸干净了津液。不过说是清理，还不如说是用自己的覆盖住那条轨迹。

“小青峰别那么猛啊~啊~”

青峰不知道黄濑指的是自己现在正在黄濑小穴内做着抽插动作模拟着马上要顶替四只手指的自己性器将要做的事情的频率太快太猛了，还是别的什么？

“是这里吗？凉太？我插的你不太舒服？”青峰已经被黄濑的信息素迷的神志不清只想把自己那早就炙热不已的东西放到黄濑内力好好爽一下了，好不容易才抑制住这快要疯狂的渴望，关心一下黄濑舒不舒服。

“不~啊~不是那里啦~我~啊啊~我是说~小青峰的信息素啦~我都快失去意志~哈啊~只想让小青峰把我操翻了~啊~”

“凉太~”青峰那里受得了黄濑这样的话的刺激？黄濑信息素已经顺着青峰的手指溢出了一大滩，青峰已经到极限了！

“啊啊啊~”青峰扯掉黄濑裤子和衬衫的动作太疯狂了，黄濑吓得惊叫起来，而看到青峰不知什么时候已经脱光结实的身子，黄濑觉得自己的身子不好了。好像什么东西马上要被点燃，而黄濑还仅存这一点点的意志。

青峰托起黄濑的屁股，对准了后穴，狠狠地插了进去。而就在这一刻，黄濑知道那最后一根理智的弦断掉了。青峰的信息素又如何不像毒一般从黄濑身体的各个部位都渗透了进去，黄濑也像青峰一样，疯狂地渴求着青峰更猛烈地冲进来再退回去。

“啊~小青峰~再用~用力一些啊~”黄濑抱住了青峰的脖子，双腿缠上了青峰的腰。为了使两人最大最近距离地结合，黄濑拼命地摆动着身子向青峰索求更多更多的刺激。

青峰当然用全心全意地满足黄濑的要求，因为怕伤到黄濑，所以刚刚还有一些犹豫。不过黄濑已经发情了！这满屋黄濑甜腻腻的味道终于让青峰在确认了黄濑已经发情了以后丧失了理智。

青峰狠狠地把黄濑压在身下，用力地插进黄濑的内力然后便毫不留情地抽了出来。

这种猛烈的快感让黄濑都闭不上嘴，“啊啊啊~小青峰~好棒~好舒服~啊~哈~啊啊啊~”

而这刺激的叫床声自然让青峰更加血脉喷张，抽动的力度、幅度、狠度又提升了很大一截。

“啊哈~小青峰~好快~哈~”

青峰突然吧黄濑翻了个个，肠壁和青峰性器来了个实实在在地强力摩擦让黄濑整个人都瘫软在了垫子上。要不是青峰还扶着黄濑的腰，黄濑早就趴在垫子上起不来了！

青峰对准了黄濑的后穴，因为这样背后位的姿势更容易青峰的抽插。青峰卖力地摆动起腰，好像是为了身下黄濑更加享受而不是自己似的。

青峰根本不停歇的动作早就把黄濑浑身的体力都抽光了，可是想要青峰的欲望却更加热烈。青峰在黄濑身体里戳动的大家伙热得很，黄濑都有错觉会不会把自己烧坏啊。不过现在完全没有考虑这件事情的时候，因为青峰有玩火似的竟然用指腹摸起了和黄濑连接的褶皱。

“啊啊啊！”这样的刺激黄濑那里经受的住？一股热流不听控制的从黄濑的胯下喷涌了出来。

“什么啊，凉太，就只到这种程度就缴械投降了吗？”青峰邪邪一笑，扶起黄濑软下去的身子用自己的命根子慢慢打磨黄濑的洞壁。而另一只手也爱摸着帮助黄濑把胯下被击垮的小家伙兴奋起来。不过很快，青峰发现担心黄濑的小家伙完全是不必要的，因为那里很快就又胀起来了。黄濑的信息素像是致命的毒诱惑着青峰加快了速度。黄濑也配合地摆动着白嫩纤细的腰身，黄濑这动作太诱惑了，青峰动情地抚摸着黄濑大腿内侧的肌肤。因为黄濑穴里流出来的蜜汁而更加具有手感的大腿内侧滑嫩的如同乳房一般的肌肤让青峰爱不释手。

黄濑好像也被青峰这摸法诱惑地很动情，摆动屁股的频率快到青峰在怀疑黄濑是不是在反抗自己动作有些慢？青峰猛然一抽，便听到黄濑深深地吸了一口气，而青峰狠狠插到黄濑身体里突然多出的另一个穴道的时候，黄濑像是爽到极点了似的，全部泻出了。而在黄濑这猛然收紧后穴的一刹那，青峰也被这致命的紧致逼到了极点，精液在一瞬间全部射进了黄濑打开的另一个穴道里。那里是Omega的生殖道。

可是一切还没结束，青峰突然感觉到自己性器卡在了黄濑体内。黄濑好像有点不舒服似的，摆动了几下腰，那里好像长了结似的深深的卡住了。黄濑又扭了几下腰，“小青峰还不出来是在我里面做什么啊~”

“黄濑在稍等一会儿，”青峰扶住了黄濑晃动的腰，“我在给你做永恒的标记呢，你以后就完完全全是我的人了，凉太。”

待到标记结束，青峰刚想抽出，就听黄濑软诺诺的声音，“小青峰我还要~”

不知道和黄濑做了多少次，反正是正正好好三天三夜，青峰和黄濑终于累趴在垫子上谁都不想在动一下了。

不过，现在没有信息素的诱惑，青峰和黄濑都清醒了。当然，清醒了的青峰和被迷惑的青峰没什么不同，对黄濑身体渴望程度是一样的。只不过黄濑到是还真不一样。

黄濑气愤地扭了扭腰，“小青峰还把它留在我里面是想干什么吗！要了我将近三十多次，小青峰是疯了吗！”

青峰是从背后抱住黄濑的，疲惫不堪的青峰对这个小白眼狼很是无语。三十次？三十次哪次不是你拼了命喊着你要你要才给你的啊！青峰从出生到现在就没有像现在这么累过，完全不想动了都，那里来的力气能把自己的东西从黄濑那里抽走啊！“你乖乖呆着就好啊，它又不会对你怎么样。”

“不会对我怎么样，那我现在满身的白浊是什么！而且你看看我的身子，完全都不是白的了好不好！青峰大辉你就不能照着一个地方啃吗？把我身子啃遍了你是怕我做换肤色的手术花钱所以就执刀操作了吗！”

“黄濑你体力真好，还有力气跟我吵架。”青峰用自己所剩不多的力气搂紧了黄濑，闭上了沉重的眼皮。“好啦，黄濑，先睡一觉，睡起来了我就陪你吵架哈。”

“青峰大辉你个墙头草。明明和你做的时候你还叫我‘凉太’的，得了便宜之后就立马改口了！”黄濑说完这句，青峰好久都没回个话。不过，通过青峰平稳的呼吸声黄濑知道为什么了。丫的！青峰大辉竟然在自己跟他吵架的时候睡着了！气死我了！！

而且，自己身体里的家伙会不会在青峰睡着的时候变大啊。自己又推不动青峰这紧紧抱住自己的手臂，难道要自己就被它难受的塞着，怎么都不是？不过，黄濑的担心明显是多余的，再硬了将近三十次之后，青峰要是还能挺起来，就可以申请吉尼斯纪录了——虽然他是个非常强大的Alpha。

 

等到青峰和黄濑都恢复好这三天极度耗费的体力以后，已经是出来的第五天了。黄濑起床的时候发现自己是在卧室的床上，而且身子上已经穿好了衣服，盖上了被。黄濑刚一动身子，就发现全身像是被肢解了之后又顺便拼凑起来了一样，不是自己的了一般。浑身上下没有一处不酸痛的。该死的青峰大辉，是要的自己多狠啊才会这样。

青峰好像还没察觉自己醒了，在和绿间打电话。因为早上的别墅很安静，而绿间惊讶的声音好像要穿过房顶似的，所以黄濑能听得见青峰和绿间的对话。

“什么？你把黄濑做到发情了？！”

“喂，绿间，告诉你小点声了，黄濑在睡觉啊。”

“那猪睡觉的时候就是打雷了也吵不醒。话说你在黄濑身体里结结了？”

“啊，当然了。”

“那你们做了几次啊？”

“哈？这么隐私的问题你也要问吗？”

“我是站在医学咨询的角度好不好？青峰大辉你能不怎么龌蹉不？”

“那个，黄濑说将近三十次啦，谁会数那种东西啊。不过，黄濑发情的时候真是挺吓人的，一直要不够，我都快累虚脱了。这就是九级Omega的神奇之后吗？”

“什么九级Omega啊，就是说来为了让你黄赶紧把濑标记了。要不然那个小害人精又好到处迷人却又不和人交往了。”

“哈？那黄濑二十二岁会死也是假的啦？”

“当然了。你听过哪个剩Omega死了吗？不过早衰到是真的。没有Alpha滋养的Omega过了三十就像老头老太太了，而有Alpha的Omega因为保持着后穴的分泌力，只要和自己的Alpha保持着至少半个月一次身体交流到了六十岁都不会显老还是貌美如初的。这就是……”

“爱情的力量？”

“信息素的力量。大辉你太浪漫主义了。对了，你们做了那么多次，你进入黄濑生殖道里几次啊？”

“哈？为什么要问这个啊？”

“你也不用太紧张。其实第一次就让Omega怀孕是很难的，所以一般Omega只会在第三天最后一次的时候让Alpha进入只是为了给自己标记一下，所以很难受孕。不过第二次就会慢慢接受你，让你多进入几次。”

“绿间，黄濑可是回回都让我进去了……”青峰简直一把冷汗。

“哈？一般只有老夫老妻还会这样啊！我和高尾都还每次只有五六次……不是，黄濑难道实际上是喜欢你喜欢到疯了吗？！黄濑凉太也太奇葩了吧，怎么能第一次就让你全进去啊！”

“照你这么说，黄濑肯定已经怀孕了？”

“那是当然！赶紧把黄濑带回来。八级Omega可是熊猫级国宝，你可要好好伺候好了。不对，赶紧带回来，我帮你伺候他！”

“哈？有这么夸张吗？”

“赶紧订机票，赶紧回来！行了，我有病人来了。你记住啊，赶紧把黄濑送回来！”

“嘟嘟嘟……”

“我才不要怎么快回去呢！明明来这里都没好好玩，就和破青峰做爱了！”黄濑听到绿间在电话里拼命吼着要自己黄濑，黄濑简直要委屈死了。

“好了，黄濑乖，赶紧跟我回日本。”

“不要！”黄濑把嘴厥得老高，“破青峰、臭青峰，就怪你！我都不能好好玩了！”

……

等到黄濑做上返程的私人飞机后，黄濑在思考一个很深奥的问题——自己来夏威夷究竟干了什么？碰碰海水——和青峰做爱——被通知怀孕了——回日本？！

呜呜，青峰大辉你个大坑！

呜呜……


End file.
